


Everybody Wants To Rule The World

by R R Hand (UndergroundCry)



Series: Let's quote? Let's! [1]
Category: Shatter Me Series - Tahereh Mafi
Genre: Dark, F/M, Late Night Conversations, Post-Battle, So much angst, Warnette, anyway, otp, really - Freeform, they gotta chill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 00:08:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5184833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndergroundCry/pseuds/R%20R%20Hand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quote: "Here I am frozen when I deserve to burn."</p>
<p>--------</p>
<p>Aka the post-battle conversation that no one needed besides me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody Wants To Rule The World

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody, and yeah i know it seemed like i was dead, but no, i survived this awful world and i'm back.  
> This is part of a new idea that i've been working on, read the final notes for more explanations!  
> Anyways, good reading!

Juliette looked to the sky. This way she didn't need to look at the bodies. The sky was gray, dark, shouting out loud for everyone to hear that a storm was coming. The wind was so strong that her braided hair was swinging around and shivers ran down her spine.

Kenji walked by her side telling her the statistics. Nearly two hundred deaths, unknown number of injured. Buildings were in the floor and the destruction of the destrict was bigger than Aaron and Juliette could imagine.

She took a deep breath and looked around. Wreckage of the battle were in the street just like blood stained her hands. Juliette sent Kenji after the twins to check if was they were holding on the things, when the remains of some destroyed building blocked their away.

She could still hear the animation in her soldiers' screams when she confirmed their victory. She hardly felt that way. She felt cold, so cold. And tired, too. Tired of blood, tired of deaths, tired of fighting. Of having this weight on her back. She didn't even remember why she felt the need to fight, in the first place. Was freedom worth all those people's lives?

She didn't knew and she was feeling that the old Juliette didn't know it either.

The brunnete turned around and walked until the base of the government of the 42th district, the district that took only a few hours to conquer. The minute she put her feet on the big grey building everybody surrounded her. Asking how was the fight, if she was hurt, congratulating for the victory, giving more information about the only thing she knew how to cause, destruction. She felt like drowning. All those people, giving congratulations for the deaths I've cause. She didn't had air to breath and the water was filling everything.

A pair of arms circulated her shouders and she relaxed like she could breath again. Aaron started shouting orders to the people and the crowd was soon dispersed. He started walking, carrying Juliette with him. She thought of how could he still be with her after all they have been through. After all that thime, how could he still love the monster she had became.

He guided her to a room. A black and white room. Very modern. The walls were white, while the bed, the sheets, the night-table, the worktable and the chair were black. The blonde closed the door behind them and Juliette walked right the bathroom, which was made of black marble and white walls, like the other room. She stopped in front of the mirror and stared at her reflection. Messy dark hair, ripped clothes, blood all over her. She also had a giant bruise in her cheek, result of a punch, she thought. She didn't know, didn't remember. After the 3rd district conquered she started erasing the memories from the battle. Not that the images didn't come to her in her nightmares, but them, she had Aaron to help. 

She felt his hands in her shoulders, turning her around and then hugging her. She hold on him so strong that seemed that if she let go she'd be dragged to very dark place. 

\- Love, tell me. What happened? 

She put her head in his shoulder and relieved the hold in his shirt. 

\- I don't know anymore, Aaron. Did we started this because of freedom or as our personal revenge against them? 

He seated her in the toilet and kneeled in front of her, looking right in her eyes. 

\- We started this to free this people. You may not have seeing but I did. They were happy. Shouting thank you's to the soldiers. We started for this. 

She lifted her chin and looked at the ceiling. The images of destruction kept passing in her mind. 

\- So much destruction, Aaron - she whispered - Blood, blood everywhere. Is freedom really worth all those wasted lives? 

Now he took his time thinking, while looking at the floor. 

\- This, sweetheart, is what we, as leaders have to go through. No ones of them - he pointed to the door. - is thinking if freedom is worth, because it is. But isn't they who get the number of deaths, of injured. That is our weigh to bear, Juliette. That is our job. 

She rested her hand in his face, caressing his cheek. 

\- We don't sleep at night so they can live in freedom, right. 

\- Yeah. Now let's take a bath and wash all this away. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, i've created this new serie that is basically me, Gabs, seeing a quote that i like and writing a story inspired on it. This is a part one and a percabeth is in its way. The serie's name is "Let's quote? Let's!" because i have no creativity whatsoever. So, hope you like it and let me know what you think in my inbox!  
> Byee


End file.
